Father's day
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Solo faltan unos minutos para media noche y el pequeño Cabo no puede dormir pensando en su padre inexistente, el pingüino que intento ser como un padre y el pingüino que de amigo paso a ser el padre que jamás tuvo.


Father's day

No te recuerdo, no se quien eres ni como eres, solo se que en algún momento te tuve, pero no se porque luego te perdí y jamás te conocí. Mi madre muerta poco después a tu partida, un ligero recuerdo, la sensación de su presencia, las imágenes borrosas, pero su amor siempre intacto y claro. Tú… tú solo se que me dejaste, nos abandonaste.

Quede atrás, pero no solo. Tío Nigel, eres el modelo del padre que jamás conocí, tú me viste crecer, me diste amor, me cuidaste, me educaste y enseñaste. Se que intentaste con todo tú corazón darme lo que tanto anhelaba y lo hiciste bien, pero no alcanzo a ser suficiente y te convertiste en mi modelo, nunca logre verte como un padre. Algo faltaba.

Cuando pequeño sólo tuve la idea de lo que era y al ver otros niños por más que tratara, que supiera que te tenía a ti no podía evitar quedar desconforme con ello. _¿Qué se siente tenerte?_ Al final crecí creyendo que jamás sabría como se sentía, lo que es el amor de un padre verdadero, sólo pensaba que debía conformarme con tú amor, con mi modelo.

Padre… ¿por qué me dejaste? ¿No tenía derecho a tenerte? Solo se que me dejaste y no estas.

Pero un día conocí a alguien que me hizo recordarte. Padre nunca te conocí, nunca supe lo que tenerte significaba en realidad, pero desde entonces sentía como que te conociera, que de algún modo estabas a mi lado, que habías vuelto por mi y se sentía tan calido.

Al principio solo era alguien más que de lentamente comenzó a preocuparse por mi, luego era la visión del modelo, de ti y finalmente un día no se cuando ni como eso cambio y supe que tanto como yo lo veo él me ve a mi.

Era calido y reconfortante, seguro y protector, me guiaba pero me dejaba aprender por mi mismo y cuando caía allí estaba. No estaba solo, no me dejaba solo y no me dejaba estar solo, quería que recordara que no estaba solo.

Mi modelo siempre fuiste tu tío Nigel, siempre fuiste un modelo porque te sentía incompleto, pero ahora ya no necesito de un modelo, ya no necesitas hacer de padre tío, he encontrado a uno.

Nunca pensé que mi padre podría llegar a así, pero tampoco me importa, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Tío Nigel soy muy feliz, gracias por estar allí e intentar, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte más, ya no tienes que intentarlo nunca más. Te quiero tío y no lo dejare de hacer, gracias.

Tío siempre me preguntaste cual era el deseo más grande en mi corazón, yo nunca te fui sincero y siempre te respondí que deseaba un juguete o un dulce. Recuerdo que tu reías ante mis respuestas y sin importar lo que fuera que dijese tu me sonrías y decías que fuera a por ello y que tal vez un día ese deseo se volvería realidad. Ahora que finalmente te lo he dicho ese deseo a cambiado, ahora deseo que tú y él se conozcan y así mi familia este completa. Gracias por estar allí y siempre escucharme.

Con amor

Cabo

* * *

El pequeño pingüino cerro el sobre y lo dejo bajo su almohada. Una carta lista para ser enviada, pero que jamás llegaría a una oficina postal.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para medía noche. Sus compañeros yacían dormidos profundamente en sus camas de concreto y en su insomnio no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer que escribir sobre aquello que lo mantenía despierto. Ahora el momento había llegado y con cuidado y la iluminación de su lunacornio se dirijo al laboratorio, sin notar al par de ojos que lo observaban.

La sala oscura fue iluminada por el pequeño juguete en las aletas del joven pingüino que con cuidado se dirigió al mueble de madera al fondo de la habitación. Su escondite para regalos.

Pronto sería el día del padre y aunque no tuviera a su padre biológico el tenía un motivo para regalar en ese día, el había encontrado a un padre. Abrió la puerta del mueble y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel café, dentro de el habían chocolates suizos.

Con la carga en sus manos se dirigió de vuelta a su cama y dejo el regalo a un lado, escondido entre su cuerpo y la pared. Mañana cuando se levantara daría por primera vez un regalo a su padre.

El pequeño pingüino cayo dormido a los pocos minutos sin notar que su capitán lo había observado y acompañado mientras escribía aquella carta y caminaba en la oscuridad. Tampoco noto la dulce sonrisa en su rostro o como acaricio su cabeza con afecto antes de finalmente irse a dormir.

El reloj marco las doce de las noche y el comienzo de un día que prometía ser muy especial.

* * *

NA: Bueno, al igual que Cabo yo no podía dormir por el día del padre, aunque no era precisamente por las ansias de dar un regalo a mi padre como el pequeño Cabo. El intento de angustia esta dedicada para quienes estén en una mala situación (como yo) con su padre o tal vez en malos términos, el resto para aquellos que están en una buena situación y en buenos términos con su padre.

Para quienes no les haya quedado claro, el padre de Cabo es Skipper. No puedo evitar verlos así xD


End file.
